Is It Just Business Or IS It Love
by Evil Ball of Fluff
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is the owner to the wealthiest company in all of London. He is getting on in years and decided to leave his company to His grandson Harry who doesn't know a thing about business, so decided to marry him off to on of his business partners.
1. Let The Games Begin

**Is It Just Business Or IS It Love**

**VvvvvvvvvvV**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter because if I did it would be call Voldemort instead. :D Go dark side

AN- Hi this is the new revised chapter one revised by Frozen.Embers! Hopefully chapter two will be up soon.

**VvvvvvvvvvvV**

**Chapter One – Let the Games Begin**

He entered the boardroom and Dumbledore immediately noticed him at once, with his tall, strong figure that was covered by the leather trousers, and emerald green silk shirt. The young boy who was sitting next to Dumbledore froze and his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the handsome features, the silky black hair and finally, the eyes. The odd blood red eyes of Tom Riddle, one his grandfather's business associates.

There were, of course, other men in the room. Lucius Malfoy was the owner of a smaller business that made the ever-popular DE anti virus program and other various computer programs. Fenrir Greyback the owner of wolf shipping. It is the largest shipping company on the west coast. Severus Snape, a doctor, made many cures for some of the most deadly diseases and sells them under his brand name "Snape's Potions". The Lestrange Brothers owned a bodyguard service for the rich and powerful in need of protection.

Sitting along with the aforementioned men were some of the most beautiful and striking boys Harry had ever seen. But, the slightly older Riddle was the most handsome in Harry's opinion. For he had this powerful aura of importance and authority around him that none of his grandfather's other guests had.

"Excuse me, everybody, now that Mr. Riddle has arrived we can now start our discussion of my business proposition. But first, I want you to meet my grandson, Harry." Dumbledore said patting the shoulder of one of the most beautiful boys that any of the men have ever met.

Harry was small but made it up with his nicely defined muscles and flawless tan skin. But, what drew everybody in were the bright emerald green eyes. They seemed liked they were glowing.

"Um . . . Hello, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said gaining a pink blush on his cheeks from all the stares he received. None of the men had even noticed Harry, his meek attitude made him almost invisible to a room full of overconfident businessmen.

"Now, down to business. I'm getting on in years and decided to leave my company to my grandson, Harry. But Harry, unfortunately, knows nothing about running a business. That is where you all come in. Most of you are thinking when I die, you would all just try to assassinate Harry and take over my company, which would be the easiest thing to do. But you're wrong. There are many who seek out my company and it would take years and years till the fight is settled. And I really don't want my grandson to die so . . . I'm holding a competition for all of you who aren't married to be my grandson's husband, in a fair competition for his heart." Dumbledore announced smiling gesturing to the now incapacitated Harry.

"Harry, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked to the now unconscious boy while everybody else was thinking 'Let the games begin'. :D


	2. Engagements and Competition

**Is It Just Business Or IS It Love**

**VvvvvvvvvvV**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter because if I did it would be call Voldemort instead. :D Go dark side

AN-Here's chapter 2 Enjoy :D

**VvvvvvvvvvvV**

**Chapter two –Engagements and Competition**

**2 weeks before the business meeting . . . **

" Pansy do you want to go on a cruse this weekend?"

"Really Dray I would love to!" squealed the voice on the other side of the phone. Pansy was Draco's current girl of the month and he was so close to getting what he wants from her. All though he was surprised Pansy hadn't already slept with him, she had one of the biggest reputations as a slut.

" Pansy dear I have to go my father just got home. But I meet ya down town in twenty minutes we can go get you a bathing suit."

"By Dray I'll miss you even if it's only for a few minutes." she shrieked into the phone. Draco felt like his head was going to split in half. ' God why did I pick a banshee as my next lay ' Draco thought as he looked at the now silent phone. He hung it up and went to go greet his father.

**VvvvvvvvvvV**

"Draco" His father yelled as he stepped out his shiny black viper. " We need to talk"

" Why father I haven't done any thing wrong and stuck to your rules. Party hard just don't get caught or you won't party ever again. No drinking because for some really strange reason Malfoy's can't hold the licker. And yes you can have lots of sex just don't get any girl preggers or you'll chop of Draco Jr. Look father I really don't have time for this I have to meet pansy."

" Draco you can spare a few minutes with your father. I have very important news for you involving your future."

" Well right now I can predict that in the future I wont be here to listen to you, Just because you don't get don't dates any more and just because you don't know what it's like to actually have a personal life outside of the office Doesn't mean you can rune mine!" Draco said glaring at his father.

" Draco you don't even care about this stupid girl I know you don't because you have only been with her for a week."

"How do you know she could be my future wife?"

" I don't know that Draco but what I do know is that if you don't cancel your date and meet me in my office in five minutes I'll cancel all of your credit cards." Lucius said smiling and he turned gracefully and walked away. Draco stood there in shock this had to be really important to threaten me just so I would go.

**VvvvvvvvvvV**

Ten minutes later. . .

' What the fuck is wrong with that girl I just cancelled our date for today It's not like I broken up with her yet. Did she really need to scream so much now I'm late' Draco thought as he ran to his father's office. When he got to the wood carved doors of his father's office he knock light.

" Get in Draco " Lucius yelled ' man this doesn't sound good' Draco thought as he entered the office and saw his fathers face. He was shooting death glairs at Draco the would have made any normal person wet their pants in a second.

" Draco when I first wanted to talk to you it was about you spending too much money on your dates and I was just going to ask you for future reference to try and spend less on something that last you only a few weeks. But then I saw this!" Lucius yelled waving a paper in Draco's face.

" This bill was for your credit cards look at it you spent five hundred thousand dollars on a bunch of women and look these are from last week you alone spent one hundred thousand on miss Parkson alone. I didn't even spend that much on your mother in a month and you managed to spend this much in a day" Lucius said slamming the paper down on his desk. Draco paled he remembered that day he took pansy shopping that day as a present for pansy getting good grades or something or another. ' I know I spend a lot but I have seen father so mad about something before.'

" So as your punishment I decided to do something a little different. I'm not taking away your credit cards or stopping you from dating pansy. I went and got you engaged Draco. Since you like to spend on this pansy girl like she's your wife then you might as well be engaged to her." Lucius said smirking at the look of dread the covered his son's face.

" Y-your kidding, right!" Draco yelled

"No, I'm not Draco you and Mrs. Parkson are due to be married next summer I talked it all over with her father wile you were talking to Pansy just a few minute ago.

"five minutes ago. . you"

"Yes your engaged now just suck it up and get used to it"

"But, father how could you. Does pansy know?"

" No Draco buy when you two go on that cruse this weekend I sure she will know by then. So enjoy your self and have fun because we have a business meeting with a very important client when you get back."

" Wait who are we seeing?"

" Dumbledore." Lucius stated grinning like a madman

" You mean Albus Dumbledore wants to do business with us, the billionaire?"

"Yes that Albus Dumbledore Draco some proposition about taking over his company. For some strange reason he asked me to bring you along with me."

"Why?"

"Who knows, he's an excerentric billionaire you never know what those types think of."

" Good day father I have to pack for my trip."

" Oh go right ahead and pack a pair of ear plugs I've heard strange things about that Parkson girl you never know." Lucius said smirking as Draco stomped out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom. The office shook from the door slamming ' Well he seems mad' Lucius thought

**VvvvvvvvvvvV**

Oh and it was hell three days of it. Pansy wouldn't let go of Draco the whole time they were on the dame cruse. End every person they came across Pansy would shriek hours on end about their romantic engagement. He didn't even propose to her and she wouldn't stop talking about their unbreakable bond of love. Draco Malfoy has never uttered a word of love to any body not since his mother. Any way if he was lucky he might be able to recover somewhat on the business trip to London. Dumbledore even gave then a five star hotel room. Of cores all good thing come to a end all though you can't call spending time with Pansy good.

**VvvvvvvvvvvV**

" Draco wake up we are going to be late! Throw these on." Lucius yelled as he threw a new business suit at his son.

" Father why are we rushing we are the only ones going to be there." Draco said looking at his father like he was crazy.

" No we're not."

"What?"

" Dumbledore invited every high class busiess owner to this meeting. And, to get a jump on the competition were leaving early" Lucius said smirking."

" But, it's six in the fucking morning! The meeting doesn't even start till eight, go back to bed father." Draco said as he pulled the covers over his head. Lucius just stared at the covered lump, smirked, and then yanked all the covers off his son to find him nude.

" FATHER! I'm naked turn away." Draco yelled as Lucius laughed at his embarrassed state.

" Son, your packing the same stuff as me and by looking at the size of that." Lucius said pointing to Draco's lover parts. " you have nothing to be ashamed of." Draco just looked at his father and blushed harder.

"Father Just stop talking and I'll get dressed."

"Ok, meet me downstairs." Lucius said as he turned and walked out of the room. Draco crawled off the bed and started his daily routine. Shower, Gel hair, Power his face, and file his nails. Who doesn't like to present the selves well. He slipped the black suit on and left to follow his father. ' I wonder if were just going to sit around at Dumbledore's office?' Draco thought as he walked down the stairs to the lobby.

**VvvvvvvvvvV**

'I just had to be right, didn't I." Draco thought. He was sitting in a very comfy black chair waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Of cores since there were two hours early nobody was there, a hour later every body that had the same idea as them showed up. He was surprised about how many people showed up. Even more surprised when his rivals showed up as well. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Cedric Diggory were all rivals when it came to breaking hearts and taking names down in their little black books. Of cores He had the most, not that it mattered any more now he has Pansy.

"Draco it's so good to see you." Blaise said walking up to be now arrgraveted blond. Blaise was a bit shorter then Draco's five foot eight frame around five six. And was the complete opposite of him dark skinned, dark locks and eyes.

" It's nice to see you too Blaise." Draco growled

" You don't look too happy to see us." Said Theo

" yah, Draco were your friends." Cedric said as he looped his arm over his shoulders. Draco UN like Blaise Draco didn't mind Theo and Cedric too much. They were around six feet muscular and very handsome. Theo had a nice tan skin, hazel eyes and a head of light brown hair. Cedric on the other hand had cream-colored skin, sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

" You know Draco I heard there holding a contest." Blaise said

" Really what kind?"

"Nobody knows."

"I heard the winner gets the company." Theo said smirking " If this has anything to do with physical skill then you and Blaise are gone, the only competition I'll have is Cedric and he old guys."

"I highly doubt it is a physical competition though, He's looking for someone to take over his company not join the Olympics." Draco sneered slapping Cerdic's arm off of him.

"Awaa Dray don't be like that." Cedric wined as Draco moved away from him.

"Stay away Diggory" Draco growled

" You know you love me."

" I'd rather date Blaise then touch you with a ten foot pole."

" So you want me Draco I always knew you did." Blaise purred into his ear.

" Stop that!"

"Cut it out you three somebody is coming" Theo said as the office doors and in came a small skinny bald guy.

" Hello I'm Dobby One of Mr. Dumbledore's sectary's He'll be in a moment so please take your seats." Then he walked over to a corner and sat down.

" I'll see you later." Draco said and got up and took a seat by his father's side. A few minutes later He arrived. Dumbledore arrived in his uasall attire a long purple coat with a white glittery suit under it. He walked up to the head do the table and took a seat, A boy came in with him he was short and had he head down he really didn't look like much Probably another sectary. Every body was ready to begin when yet again the doors burst open, to reveal none other then the infamous Tom Riddle. He gracefully walked over and took his seat. Draco growled He hated riddle.

"Excuse me, everybody, now that Mr. Riddle has arrived we can now start our discussion of my business proposition. But first, I want you to meet my grandson, Harry." Draco gasped as the boy raised his head to look at the occupants of the room. 'He's beautiful. I love his eyes so big green and innocent, I love innocent boys there the most fun to play with.

"Um . . . Hello, I'm Harry Potter" 'Oh he has such a cute meek voice too' Draco thought as he liked his lips staring at Harry as if he was dinner .

"Now, down to business. I'm getting on in years and decided to leave my company to my grandson, Harry. But Harry, unfortunately, knows nothing about running a business. That is where you all come in. Most of you are thinking when I die, you would all just try to assassinate Harry and take over my company, which would be the easiest thing to do. But you're wrong. There are many who seek out my company and it would take years and years till the fight is settled. And I really don't want my grandson to die so . . . I'm holding a competition for all of you who aren't married to be my grandson's husband, in a fair competition for his heart." Dumbledore announced smiling gesturing to the now incapacitated Harry. 'He's up for grabs, at least now I know what the contest is and nobody stands a chance I'm a master of seduction. And fuck my engagement I would rather have the innocent Harry any day then that dried up slut pansy.

"Harry, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked to the now unconscious boy 'Let the games begin' Draco thought as he looked around at his competition. He was going to win if it was the last thing he did!

**VvvvvvvvvvV**

AN-Reviews are welcome and tanks for Frozen.Embers my beta:D


End file.
